


All Was Not Enough

by mssrj_335



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Despair, Endverse!Lucifer, Endverse!Sam, God why did I do this, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Other, Pretentious Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end, and all that's left is to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy, heavy angst drabble about Endverse Sam. This broke my heart to write. God, why did I write this godforsaken thing?

“I gave you all!” Sam screamed into the darkness. “I gave everything!”

 

He sank to his knees into the soft, wet earth and let the rain splash into his eyes as he stared into the splitting sky. How had it come to this? How did they end up here?

 

“I have nothing left,” he whispered, falling prostrate upon his hands, digging his fingers into the slippery grass and letting it cut into his skin.

 

He closed his eyes and his shoulders shook with sobs that coalesced into thunder. The look on his brother’s face still burned in his retinas. This was it, the final betrayal, the last nail in the coffin. Sam felt a familiar, terrifying presence materialize behind him and he sucked in a shuddering gasp.

 

He railed against God and all the Heavenly Host, cursing them and cursing God while the entity waited patiently behind him. His belief, his faith, in fact the very fabric of his soul, had been forfeited. And no one would save him now. The despair in his spirit twisted and morphed into anger, into fury at the futility of the last five years of his life. No matter what he did, he still couldn’t stop the end. A familiar voice whispered in his ear, “I did tell you, you would always end up here.”

 

Sam wept openly, letting drops of rain mingle with his tears. “I gave everything,” he whispered again, voice broken by his screams.

 

“And it got you nothing, didn’t it?” the voice hissed.

 

Sam let his eyes fall shut again and slumped forward.

 

“Are you ready, Sam?”

 

Sam nodded, body going numb.

 

“Then say it,” Lucifer said.

 

Sam’s heart broke, shattered. And in a barely audible voice, he said, _“I give you all_.”


End file.
